Youetuber Rap Battle the crew vs noboom and preston
Nobooms and Prestons disstrack NATHAN Let's start with you Ant, Because you've got the biggest nose, Your channel COULD be bigger… But your content? It BLOWS Your old fans? They're right go back to mining game It's no secret you hopped off cause you're desperate for the fame Okay Charlie, we get it, you're "so much taller" Why the ego? Got an inch on your roomies, BUT your channel's smaller Growing on your own? Without your friends you're just dreamin' All you do is copy… give back your voice to Morgan Freeman Zack - you're annoying Always actin like a child Boring and Vanilla, got this sauce for you … it's mild You're not wanted in Texas, have no friends in your own state You couldn't get a normal job, so last resort was clickbait? Zack, Ant, Charlie - are you stuck in fifth grade? If I were you I'd be embarassed, is it worth the cash you've made? I'm the king of the vlogs, all your real life vids are trash! Please stick with ROBLOX, or your channel's gonna crash! Your commentary's sub-par, and you should be ashamed! Go ahead, brag about all your subs from that kid's game! I'll give it to ya Ant, your vids might be better than Zack's, if you didn't act higher… than Charlie's voice cracks PRESTON Hey, guys! It's me! King of the game you left behind You took the easy way out, but I'm still on this Minecraft grind I get more views per month than the three of you combined! If you think that you could ever pass me up, well you're blind Nate said ANT's nose is big? Well your egos they're bigger! Could someone PLEASE TELL ZACK that his girl's a GOLD DIGGER!!! Friends? More like fans… Isn't that MY MERCH you're wearin? If you have something to say, well just talk to my mclaren You all moved to MY STATE, good luck matching THIS career You're just wannabe Texans, but I WAS BORN HERE The Crews Disstrack Ant: Nathan you sure what you're talking about Calling my real life content trash like What you know about? My cat's got more views than your whole account Even though you drive that Mclaren Pdog You actin' like minecraft still at the top But it kinda flop Kinda like when you hit us with that bop Now we aiming for the top Cause you know we out here, yeah Roblox no no we never stop Wouldn't ever go back To the block game what a shame I'm just not out for the fame Charlie: Oh no you're the king of the vlogs what will I ever do You're not David, you're not logan, you're not jake who are you? I have the smallest chan in the house that's true But when it comes down to views i always get more than you Is that your girl, that's my merch you lose My name's in your title, way to use We know you just do it for all our views Prestonplayz minecraft, we all knew His flow was like a creeper, it really blew Nate I'll be in your vlogs no more Your mom calling you up at 4:44 Saying I like Charlie's diss track way more Zack: Uh, wallets so fat, like it's on keto Second diss track, call this the sequel Said i had to move to Tex to make some friends Yet the only thing I've made was your chan All your virals dude man i really cant Only bangers feature Poke, SeeDeng, Ant So you call nicole a gold digger Wait, I think shes a poke diger Let me give all your fans a sneak peek Quits MC, Roblox next week Dissed me for leaving MC Preston, Noboom did the same thing Saying my real life vids did sour, mine get more views in 1 hour Hope this diss track was content cause I just paid your whole rent One last verse from the guy who is disliked I'll go up the mountain while you go take a hike Ok yeah that was kinda rude, but my Cat dude has more views than you. Comment who you think won I thought the crew Category:Rap Battles